Talk:Archie Sonic VS Shulk/@comment-27368475-20151229010158/@comment-3463132-20151229194358
Well, piece by piece then "These are series mechanics that should be presumed equalized to create working crossover conditions imo." To a point, follow this line of reasoning now- if the Kill La Kill characters go into battle- do you make the enemy have Life Fibers? Of course not, they have no such thing, that would be imposing a weakness on them for no other reason than to strengthen their enemy. What you speak of is a rule known sometimes as "Elemental Compatibility". In which two separate elements from two different series are considered similar enough to act as the same thing. For example: Ki from Dragonball and Chakra from Naruto. Or The Force from Star Wars and Magic in almost any fiction. These act similarly enough to one another that they could be considered the same thing. Ether '''however is a special element unique to Shulk's universe, and is not likely to have much to be EC with. I did manage to find something quite close in the Tales of the Abyss '''Fonon system but otherwise no, Ether has very little to be EC with. "Shulk tanked hits from Zanza with 2 Monados and damaged Zanza back." Hitting someone with a Monado is no different than hitting them with an energy weapon/sword. It does not make you universal. "the omniscient Alvis who had no reason to lie stated that the Monado was powerful enough to affect the very fabric of existence itself while he had the Monado I" Yes, the Monado can create magical shields and change Ether; that is altering the fabric of existence since Ether makes up everything in Shulk's universe. That is just an impressive way of saying "magic". (Why is Alvis red btw?) "On a side note, the fact that his reality warping expand across the universe that quickly puts his attacking speed at around 1 quintillion times the speed of light" No it does not, because Shulk doesn't attack people by warping them out of existence; also, see Ether. And it would put "an" attack's speed at that level, not all of them in any case. "First 2 minutes and then 11:44 to 16:04 are the cutscenes I am talking about" So, that's the famous "moving past planets scene? You realize that entire sequence is taking place in Shulk's head? He's not physically jumping around in space- he gets no combat speed from that. "Whether or not it was used to erase a specific opponent is irrelevant." Ah but it's all the relevance in the world- because as the positive claim- the user who says Shulk would do that is required to prove he would do it. You do not get to decide the strategy and personality of the character- you have to use them as they already exist- that's what Deathbattle does- that's what pretty much all debates sites do. List of examples: Vergil from DMC would be almost invincible if he just kept teleporting away and spamming sword beams. But he doesn't do that and instead prefers to close with his enemies. The sword-beam and teleporting are his powers, but you can't decide he'll use it in a way he never has. Goku from DBZ can absorb energy from everything and everyone around him- in theory he can simply passively take all the energy from his enemies. But he doesn't do that and instead fights fairly. The energy-absorbing is a canon ability of his, but you can't make him use it in ways he hasn't used it before. Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist manipulates oxygen in the air- in theory he can make people fall unconscious by making the oxygen around their head thinner. He has actually done this, meaning it is a viable strategy to bring up in a possible battle. Had he never done any such thing, it would not be correct to say he would do so. Alucard from Hellsing can make himself intangible- in theory he could remain this way constantly and avoid all physical attacks. But he doesn't do that and instead just allows the enemy to freely attack him; he depends on his regen to keep him "alive". You do not have blank slates of the characters with their powerset, you have the actual characters themselves, the characters battle as they always do. The only thing removed from Deathbattle is the resistance to killing, otherwise they act 100% the same. So if Shulk doesn't reality-warp his enemies away during the course of the game- he won't in a Deathbattle either. On another note, you posted links and answered questions, I like you.